Rogue (Earth-11052)
, Formerly | Relatives = Mystique (unofficial foster mother) Destiny (official foster mother) Nightcrawler (foster brother) | Universe = Earth-11052 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Bayville, New York State | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Auburn | Hair2 = with WhiteCategory:White Hair streak | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Caldecott County, Mississippi | Creators = Simon Furman | First = X-Men: Evolution Season 1 3 | Last = X-Men: Evolution Season 4 9 | HistoryText = Rogue was as a rebellious, yet deeply insecure teenager. Her powers made her cynical and reclusive, but deep inside she was consumed by the desire to touch the people she loved. Kurt Wagner is her adopted brother. Rogue never knew her real parents."Shadowed Past" Rogue was adopted by Mystique when she was four,"Self Possessed" and raised by Irene Adler in Caldecott County, Mississippi."Rogue Recruit" She claimed that Irene was always a good mother to her, even if she could sometimes be strict. However, unbeknownst to Rogue, Irene and Mystique were nurturing her as a potential tool for power. Irene, a precognitive mutant also known as Destiny, was able to predict the form of Rogue's mutant abilities. In order to protect Rogue, she convinced Rogue that she had a skin condition that required she cover much of her skin. However, she was unable to predict when Rogue's powers would manifest, which happened when Rogue touched a shy footballer named Cody Driscoll, during a school dance. When she absorbed his memories it confused her greatly and she ran away. At this point, she was located by Charles Xavier with Cerebro, and Xavier sent the newly-formed X-Men to recruit her. However, thanks to some trickery by Mystique, she was led to believe that the X-Men wanted to hurt her. She escaped, but not before Jean gave her a communicator. She soon agreed to join Mystique as a student at Bayville High School and became a member of Mystique's Brotherhood. Nevertheless, she repeatedly helped the X-Men when they were in trouble, first by rescuing Jean Grey from Blob"Mutant Crush" and later showing them how to find Nightcrawler after she had accidently zapped him to the Middleverse."Middleverse" She also developed a strong attachment to Cyclops, with whom she took English class, and on whom she developed a long-standing crush. Cyclops repeatedly reached out to her to join the X-Men, and when Mystique attempted to kill Cyclops, Rogue turned on her. Rogue absorbed her powers and memories, realizing that Mystique had lied to her and that Cyclops was the good guy. Rogue helped to save Cyclops and thereafter joined the X-Men."Turn of the Rogue" She has a heavy crush on Cyclops, although later she showed an interest in Gambit. She was close friends with Kitty Pryde, surprisingly. She had a friendship with a disguised Mystique, known as Risty in her disguised form. | Powers = Power Absorption: Rogue can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. Although these fade after a period of time, Rogue demonstrated the ability to use the powers she had absorbed for a greatly increased duration whilst she was under Mesmero's control. | Abilities = Seemingly, those of Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616)#Abilities | Strength = Depends of whose powers she has absorbed recently. | Weaknesses = Her powers are constantly active, so she has to cover most of her body so she doesn't use them accidentally. In addition, it was later shown that, although the powers and personalities fade after a period of time, an "echo" of each person she comes into contact with will remain inside her mind. Once enough of these "echoes" have accumulated, the combined strength of the multiple personalities can be strong enough to overwhelm Rogue and take control of her body. Apocalypse displayed the ability to somehow reverse Rogue's Energy absorption power, allowing him to drain all the powers and life-energy she had accumulated. | Equipment = Her gloves which she uses to not absorb another mutant's powers. | Transportation = X-Jet | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Meghan Black. * In the animated series X-Men: Evolution, Rogue is heavily re-imagined as a rebellious, yet deeply insecure teenage goth. * In the final epilogue, she is seen flying. The mainstream version of Rogue gained the ability to fly by absorbing Ms. Marvel's powers. In the same sequence, she is seen to no longer be wearing gloves, hinting at her eventually gaining conscious control over her powers. * In this continuity, she has a heavy crush on Scott Summers. * Rogue and Jean's feelings for Cyclops in Evolution closely matches Cyclops and Wolverine's feelings for Jean in the comics, as Rogue expresses jealousy and resentment towards Jean for loving Scott like how Wolverine expresses jealousy towards Cyclops for loving Jean. * On at least two occasions in the series - during her fight against Blob, and again later when she briefly attacked Mystique - Rogue has absorbed and used Cyclops's powers. On both of those occasions as well as when her own powers went out of control following accidental contact with Mystique, she was able to exert conscious control over the optic blasts, unlike Cyclops who cannot. | Trivia = }} Category:Power Mimicry Category:Flight Category:Adler Family Category:Darkholme Family